a Straight A Boy Meets a Straight F Girl
by Aishiteru Kagamine Len 02
Summary: What will happen when a straight A boy and a straight F girl meet? Will they develop feelings for each other? I suck at summaries, but the story is way better than the summary! RinxLen!NON-TWINCEST. Rated T for swearing and others.
1. Chapter 1

**a Straight A Boy Meets a Straight F Girl**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

**This is a RinxLen story. But in here, they aren't related. **

**Please enjoy~**

Len's POV

My skin felt warm as I woke up and see the sun shining brightly in the sky. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm on my bedside table. _What the Fu-! _It was 6.15! As you can see, **I'm late**. I rushed to my bathroom and took a quick bath. Then I wore my uniform that consists a long brown pants, a white T-Shirt, a yellow tie and a black blazer with gold linings. I rushed down to the kitchen and had breakfast. Guess what? There we're only eggs and bacon. I fried them on the stove and looked at my watch. _WTF man! I'm gonna be late! _I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and ran outside. Well, of course I need to lock the doors and all. Note to self : Get use to the time difference.

I went to the garage and put on my helmet. I go to school by bike, nothing special about that. What's my bike? Nice question! It's a black Ducati. Problem? Anywho, I drove my bike at maximum speed and arrived at the school just in time. I parked my bike and took of my helmet. Not so far, I could see some girls running towards me! I took off my helmet and place it on my bike , then I left the scene as fast as I could by blending in with the others. But, that never worked. There's always someone that would see me and starts to scream or squeal. I believe they we're known as Fangirls. Oh wait. I haven't introduce myself have I? My name is Kagamine Len. I'm 16 years old and I go to Yamaha Academy. Yamaha Academy is the best International school in Japan. Not that I really care though. I'm a straight A student. Well, Its not like I'm bragging about it ;) I'm a transfer student from New York. My parents are currently at Paris doing work stuff. My parents sent me to Japan cuz' they think I should learn about some Japanese culture. Since my dad is Japanese and my mom is American, they think thats a good idea. I live alone in Japan. Got no relatives here. Just me, alone, in Japan. I learned Japanese languange back in New York. Gah! I miss New York! Well, thats all about me.

I went to my class and took a seat near the window. Sometimes I like to watch the sky when I'm feeling bored listening to my teacher. "Hi Len!" I looked at the girl with two long ponytails. She also has teal hair. Guess who that is. Sarcasm much? "Miku, you should really keep your voice down a little." Her name is Hatsune Miku. She's known as my biggest fan, but to me, she's the biggest privacy invader ever. Stalking on me is basically what she does everyday. But only at school. I managed to lose her when I'm on the way home and that's also one of the reasons that I rode a bike to school. "Nee~ Len, I heard there will be a art festival next week! Are you coming~?" Miku always asked me about everything, especially when there was a festival or an event at school. "I guess so." I answered without even looking at her. "GREAT!" Then she hugged me and ran back to her class. Good thing that we're not in the same class. Thank you God!

Anyways, class started and the teacher started explain things. All I heard was blah, blah, blah, etc. I rarely listen to my teacher. I get bored very easily, thats why I sat near te window to fresh my mind up a little.

-Time Skip-

Rin's POV

It was break. Finally! I really love that joy bringing sound! Hello! I'm Kagene Rin! I'm 16 years old and I go to Yamaha Academy. I never liked school. Its always boring and all. My grades sucks! I suck at every subject! Especially english! Aargh! I hate that subject. Anyway, I took my bento and went to the cafetaria. I don't really have much friends because I'm not really the kind of person who likes to 'socialize' much, so don't be 'surprised' if you see me sitting at the canteen alone. Me and my sarcasm. Ahh.. Just forget about it.. Well, I opened my bento and started to eat it. After I finished my bento, I packed it up and went back to class. I stopped my steps when I was on my way to class. Why? Because I can hear a crowd of girls in the center of the cafetaria. That makes me wonder. What are they looking at?

Len's POV

I ate my lunch at cafetaria and just as I took a seat, a crowd of girls started to talk to me or more like talking to their selfs? I simply gave them a smile, eat my lunch, and watch them nosebleed at the ground. I never understood why they like me that much. I mean, what's so special about me? I'm just another dude here. There are other dudes y'know! Why of all people does it have to be me!? "Len! Please have lunch with me!" "No! Len! Please go out with me!" "Len! You're so hot! Kyaaa~!"

All these words just kept running through my ears while I ate my banana. Come to think of it, I'm starting to get sick of this. But then, I saw a huge bow at the back of the crowd. I couldn't see who it was because 'the crowd' was jumping up and down. Then my curiosity took me over, I stood up and walk through the crowd. I just wanna see who that girl is. This is the first time I saw a high school girl wearing a big white bow on their head. But, the crowd was to tight, I didn't get to see her face. Passing through the crowd was quiet a struggle, but I managed to get out of it. I wish I could turn around and look at her face, but that's impossible. I can't go back to that crowd again! Oh well, looks like I'll just have to see her some other time.

Rin's POV

I can't see who is sitting in the middle of the crowd! If only I wasn't this short, I could've just stand here and take a good look! When I was struggling among the crowds, there was this tall boy with blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail, with icy blue eyes, and a headset around his neck. I blushed a little when I saw him. He looks very handsome! Maybe he's the one that everyone is looking at! He was struggling through the crowd. He kept smiling to everyone as he passes the girls around him. He even smiled at me. _OMG! His smile is sooooo hhoottt! My cheeks are burning! _I didn't realize I was blushing madly! After that, he went through the crowd and left. The girls around me we're screaming so loud, I think my ears was about to go deaf! Seeing him made me wonder.. _Who is that boy_? I chuckled to myself. _I have a feeling that we'll meet again..._

_****_**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review? Any criticism is welcomed!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters here.**

**In here, we continue Rin's POV. **

**If you see any typos, please tell me? Thanks! **

**Enjoy~ **

-Time Skip-

Schools over! I always loved it when the schools over! I feel so free and happy! Then, I started to pack up my things and went out. I was daydreaming while I was walking. _Hm.. Who is that? He kinda looked like me, but in a manly version of me! His eyes was captivating. His gaze made me feel so.. _Brrruummm! I snapped out and saw a black Ducatti infront of me. There was a boy wearing Yamaha Academy's uniform, but I couldn't see his face! He was wearing a black helmet, a black backpack, and a converse. WOW! He looks cool! But, I couldn't see his face. Just ahead of me, I saw a crowd of girls running towards him. Whoa! Hold on! I never knew there was a student here that rode a freakin' awesome bike! The mysterious boy drove away as I snapped from my daydreaming. Again. I can feel my heartbeat racing. What is this feeling?

Len's POV

When I was just about to leave, I saw that girl again. Come to think of it, she kinda looked like me. Judging by her uniform, I can tell that she's at the same grade as I am. But, different class I think? I snapped out of my daydreaming as I hear a crowd of girls running towards me! Then, I ran away from them as fast as I could. Well, DROVE AWAY as fast as I could. As soon as I reached my house, I opened the garage and parked my bike there. I took of my helmet and accidentally drop my helmet on my car's roof . YES, I HAVE A CAR. I'm 16 and I have a car. So what? My car is a yellow Ferrari Spider. Ever heard of it? Ok! Enough about me and my vehicles! I can't explain anything further! Anyways, after I went inside my house, I closed the door behind me and threw my bag on the table. I sat at couch and sighed. This is what I always do. Go to school, run away from fangirls, go home, and sigh. I felt kinda tired from running you know, so I went to the bathroom and took a bath with a shower. The warm water really soothes me, I want to stay a bit longer but I can't. I felt hungry all the sudden. Geez, I thought my lunch was enough. Then, I turned the shower off and took my towel. After drying myself up, I took a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I wore my jeans and looked at myself at the mirror. I was quiet shocked at my shirtless self. _What? I haven't been working out a lot, but... Where does these six-pack come from? Argh! Whatever.. _I wore my shirt and took a dark blue T-shirt from my closet. I wore it and went downstairs. Converse has always been my favourite shoes. Dunno why, they just seem to fit me. LOL.

After I tied up my shoes, I went to the kitchen and make a sandwhich. Even though I live in Japan, I have no interest in Japanese cuisine. Most of Japanese food are made from raw fish. Blah! No offence. But since I'll be staying here for quite some time, I gotta get use to it. After eating my sandwhich, I grab my headset and my car keys. I looked at my phone and see that its 5 o'clock. Oh well, there's enough time to buy some groceries and study, right? I went to the garage and drove my car. I need to buy some food at the supermarket. I'm out of food back home. Hillarious, right? Stupid Sarcasm.

After driving around for about half an hour, I finally found the supermarket. _I've been staying here for a week, but I still get lost. _I felt like an idiot. Then, I went into the supermarket and wonder around to look for some food. I bought some fish, bananas, cooking oil, and some vegetables and just as I was about to grab a drink, I saw her again. Right there. In front of the shelves looking for something. She was wearing a pink shirt with a japanese writing on it and a black mini skirt. She also wore a thigh-high black legging and pink shoes. _Kinda think of it, she does look kinda cute.. _

Rin's POV

I really can't find some orange candies here! They said they we're out of orange candies! How annoying is that? Anyways, I kept looking around the shelves and saw a tall blonde boy with a small ponytail behind him. _OMG! Its him again! He looks oh-so good! This time, I get to see his face clearly! Oh Shit! He's looking at me! What should I say? _My heart was beating like crazy! We kept looking at each other that felt like ages. Finally, I decided to break this awkward silence.

"Hi there!" He looked suprised and walked towards me. When he stood infront of me, I had to look up cuz' he was oh-so tall! Or maybe its just me whose short?

"Hello." His voice made my heart melt! It sounds so sexy. As he pushed his messy blonde bangs aside. "S-so, I-I-I-I've seen y-you at s-s-school earlier." Gah! I felt like an idiot sttutering like that! Now he's gonna think I'm a freak or something. "I guess so.." then he smiled at me. That smile makes me wanna blow up or something! I felt my heat rising and a red liquid coming out from my nose. Wait! I covered my nose as quick as possible and wiped it with a tissue. _I'm such an idiot! Nosebleeding in front of a hot guy? Curse you hormones! _"Are you ok?" I looked at his face again and our gaze are locked with each other. I kept staring at his icy azure eyes. Its like I'm slipping through those ice and lost myself there. I also saw another thing in his eyes, that is.. Concern.

Len's POV

She just stood there with a bloody tissue on her nose. "Are you ok?" I was a bit worried. Our gazes are locked with each other. I can't take my eyes off those sky blue eyes. They look sweet, warm, and happy. But I can't think of that now. I should be thinking about her health now, remembering that her nose was bleeding. Alright! Back to her again. Hm.. She doesn't seem to respond. "Excuse me. Are you alright?" I asked once more and she jumped as if she just snapped from her daydreaming. "I-I'm o-okay. S-Sorry for making y-you worried!" She bowed to me. I kneeled and place my hands on her forehead. Well she was feeling kinda hot, perhaps she's having a fever? "Its okay. If you're sick, I can take you the hospital." My heartbeat was beating faster and faster, but I managed to control it back into its normal state. Then, she looked at me and her cheeks turn pink. "I-I'm okay. R-Really. Em.. My name is R-Rin! P-Pleasure to meet y-you!"

We shoke hands and smiled at each other. "I'm Len. The pleasure is all mine, Rin." I gave her a smile and her face turned red all the sudden. This made me worried again. _Is she really okay? Maybe she's having a fever? _When I was thinking of those random stuff, she looked me in the eyes again and just stare at me. It took sometime for me to realize my current position. It was like 'Will you marry me' pose! Gah!I immediately stood up and scratched the back of my head with an awkward laugh. From this point, I'm totally out of words.

Rin's POV

I stared at his face. It was very captivating, His gaze, his voice, his looks, his laugh just captivated me. I can't keep my eyes off him. Then, the tension is getting awkward. I better break this awkward moment real fast! "E-Em.. So, what class are you in?" I've managed to control my breath and talked normally again. Yay!"1A. You?" So he's from class 1A huh? No wonder I never saw him. Our class was different. "I'm at 1C. I've never seen you around before?" He looked at me with a confused look. It was more like a 'what-did-you-just-say' look. After a few minutes of silence, "Oh! I'm new here! I just went in a few weeks ago." Then there was a moment of silence. Again. I hate this.

"So, where are you from?" And again he gave me the same look. It looks kinda funny though. Its like he doesn't get what I'm saying. LOL. "I'm from New York. So, I'm sorry if my Japanese is a bit weird." He smiled at me and looked me in the eyes. "New York? Thats cool! I've never been there before. Whats it like there?" _RIN, this conversation is going nowhere!_ "Its great. New York is awesome. But Japan is cool too" As he scratched the back of his head and gave me an awkward smile. I smiled at him and glanced at my wristwatch. _Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it? Great now its 6.15! I'm doomed! I don't want to leave him, but what choice do I have? _"Anyways, I better get going. My parents are going to kill me if I come home late. Em.. Wanna hang out at school sometime?" He just smiled and nodded in response as we walked towards the cashier together. He payed his groceries first and I was second. "Hey! I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow! See ya'!" He winked at me and left. My heartbeat was beating faster again. Is this.. Love at first sight? I snapped out of my daydreaming as the cashier lady waved her hands infront of me. "Ma'am, your groceries is already payed by that man." I blushed and said thank you to her. That was so kind of him!

Can't wait to go to school tomorrow and- wait. Me?! Can't wait to go to school? Who am I kidding! School sucks! But Len is there.. His smile flashed in my mind again as I walked home. I smiled while thinking about him.

Len's POV

I drove my car back home and parked it in the garage. I took my groceries out from the car and sighed, not as in irritated sigh but more like happy sigh. I can't help but smile every time her face flashed through my mind. It was a sweet smile. Her blue eyes was filled with joy and warmth. So, she's at 1C, eh? Too bad. Well, I'd better hit the books now. There's still enough time. I went inside my house, put my groceries at the kitchen and took off my shoes. After studying for 3 hours, I place my books back to the shelves and rub my sleepy eyes. Then, I changed my clothes and threw myself to the bed. I placed my phone on the table and fell a sleep instantly. _I can't wait for tomorrow. I really am looking forward to see you again, Rin... _

**Hehehehe~ **

**Thank you for reading! **

**kataang1996: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! Well, here's the second chap! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here!**

**I am truly sorry for the late update (T-T) School is getting on my nerves. Mid-test is nearing and I haven't finished my assignments (ToT) But I'll try to update this story in my spare time! I don't know when to be exact but I'll surely update! **

** Scarlett the squiddy : here you go! Thanks for reviewing btw!^^**

** Angel Royal: I shall reveal that in the next chapter (I think) Hehe~ Well, this is my first fanfic so, I'm not a pro at this ,yet. Tehihi! Thanks for the review! ^^ I really appreciate it! **

** kataang1996 : thank you~ here's chapter 3! Hope you likey! ^^**

** AoiTatsuki: Ok! Sure! Chapter 3 it is!**

**WOW! Thanks for reviewing guys! Love ya! ^w^ ENJOY the story~**

**Rin's POV**

I felt a cold breeze on my skin. The cold sunny morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm. It was 6 o'clock. Why do I always wake up this early? I yawned and took a quick bath. After taking a bath, I wore my unifrom that was consisted of a white T-Shirt with long sleeves, a yellow bow tie, a short brown skirt, and a yellow belt. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. "Morning sweetheart! How was your sleep?" My mother greeted me with a warm smile on her face. "It was fine mom! Soo~ What's for breakfast?" I looked at the table and saw a bowl of rice and a miso soup. Plus, orange juice! "You're favourite Rinny-chan! Miso Soup and Orange juice! Tehihihi!" My mother likes to giggle. She can be immature sometimes but I still love her! "Good morning my beloved girls!" "Daddy!" Yes, that was my dad. "Breakfast! My favourite!" My parents are very cheerfull. They worked at Crypton Inc. Its a very successful company! But, my parents just work there as employees. They're not the owner of the company. Our family is included as a middle class. We're not that rich but we're not that poor either. At least we're happy right? "Honey, I got a call from your teacher" I paused. I was shocked about what my mother just said. "W-what is it?" Great. I'm stuttering again. "They said that you're grades are pretty low, Rinny-chan.."

I just stared at my lap. I held my knees as my shoulder stiffens. I closed my eyes. I was holding back my tears but one of my tears escaped from my eyes. "Honey, they said they will give you a second chance. If you could raise your grade by the end of the week.." My dad sat beside me and rubbed my hair gently. "Don't cry sweetheart. We'll help you through this." I hugged my dad and tears started to run down my cheeks. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad! I'll try my best from now on. I won't dissapoint you!" My parents smiled at me while dad rubbed my hair, "Now thats our Rinny-chan!" After I finished my breakfast, I went out to school. It was spring. The weather was nice. I skipped all the way to school and went to class. I put my bag on my desk and took out my books. Since I was too early, no one was there but me. I read my books as I kept remembering Len. I kept imagining the two of us sitting under a cherry tree holding hands while watching fire works and- Then, I heard a motorbike outside. I ran towards the window and saw a black Ducatti parked outside. The boy parked his bike and took of his helmet revealing a messy blonde hair. His blonde hair was messy and his unifrom looks casual. His tie was croacked a little, his white T-Shirt was out of place, and his shoelace was untied. He rubbed his messy bangs and place the helmet on the bike. His icy cold eyes was scanning the school yard. He tied his shoelace and brushed his bangs away from his face. Then again, I felt this warm red liquid running down from my nostrils. _Shit! I gotta stop nosebleeding like this! _I wiped it with a tissue and threw away the tissue. Last thing I knew, he was gone.

So, that mysterious boy was Len. I gotta admit, he does look hot.

**Len's POV**

Oops. I came to early. Stupid clock. Oh well, that gives me time to walk around the school. I walked through the empty halls as my footsteps starts to echo. I sighed and place my hands in my pocket. I stopped and opened my locker. After taking all the books I need, I continued to walk. _Rin was in 1C, correct? Now where is 1C? _I stopped as I looked at the sign written 1C on it. _Why am I so intrigued by her? Why does my heart skips a beat everytime I see her? We barely known each other. _After thinking to myself, I decided to take a peek. I peeked from the door and saw a short blonde haired girl reading a book. Her white bow was crowned on her head like yesterday. She seems be studying seriously. Her blue eyes was glued on the book, and there was a little sweat dripping from her eyebrows. _She seems to be a very diligent girl, even I rarely study. But strangely,my grades are always high. Lucky me, no? _Maybe I shouldn't disturb her at this moment. I think I'll just go back to my class.

**Rin's POV**

Who am I kidding? I don't get a single thing! Though I've been reading this fricken' book, I STILL DON'T GET IT! "Huft.. I'm tired.." I wiped my sweat and took a glance to the clock. It was 7.10. School starts in 8 o'clock. I sighed and saw a tall blonde boy infront of my class. He was walking away! I closed my book and ran towards him. _I hope thats Len!_ "Is that you, Len?" I asked. He stopped his steps and turned to me. "Hello, Rin" _YES! That really is him! Wait, why am I chasing him? _Oh shit, It was to late. My heart was beating like crazy! He took a few steps towards me and smiled. "Aren't you a bit to early, Rin?" I was a few steps away from him. _Gosh, curse you hormones!_ "Er.. I guess so? Hehe.." I wonder what he's doing here this early. "Er.. Aren't you a little bit early too? You know that school doesn't start at 6 in here, right?" That sucks. I can't think of any other word than that. Then I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Len chuckle. _He looks cute when he chuckles._ I felt my heat rising, I can't help but blush at this moment! What? I'm a girl! Isn't it normal for a girl to blush infront of a guy? "Rin, I haven't introduced myself properly to you, have I?"

"Em.. I guess so? Let me start first!" I smiled happily. He nods and gazed back to me. "Em.. My name is Kagami Rin. Nice to meet you!" Then we shake hands and started to laugh together. "My name is Kagamine Len. A pleasure to meet you. Again." We laughed again and stopped as we heard footsteps filling the empty hallways. "Well, I better get going" Len just nodded and waved his hands to me as he walks back to class. I waved back at him until he dissapears around the corner. I sighed as in 'he's so dreamy' sigh and went back to my class.

_Time Skip_

Today, I got a D on my test! Thats not bad you know. Now thats what I call, PROGRESS. At least D was better than F, right? Anyway, its lunchtime! I quickly grabbed my bento and find some quiet place to eat. The first place that crossed my mind was the sakura tree behind the school. Only a few students have lunch there. So, its considered as a quiet place. At last I found a perfect spot to eat! But then, I heard someone's voice.

I took a peek behind the sakura tree and saw Kagamine Len. He was singing. His voice was astonishing. It was very peaceful, melodious, and powerful. I can't help but stare at him with an awe. But then I heard a girls voice. She was singing with him like they we're on a duet. I took another peek and saw a girl with teal hair tied up into pigtails. She was beautiful! Her eyes matches her hair, her ivory skin looks very soft, and her features looks so delicate yet fragile. Then I realized that it was Hatsune Miku. She's my classmate. Hatsune Miku is the president of the Len Fanclub. She's the most popular girls at school and a straight A student. I'm was quiet jealous of her. She's got everything, but that was the past. Now, I am no longer jealous of her. I finally knew that I'll always have my family with me! Back to them *ehem*

They sang together in harmony. Their voices filling each other melodiously. Everything felt peaceful and safe. Their voices really changes the mood. A lot. I felt tears dripping from my cheeks. _Why am I crying? I'm no one to him. We barely known each other! Why am I still here? _My heart ached at the scene. My chest hurts. It hurts. I closed my eyes and ran away. My tears took over and flew freely from my eyes. Dripping to the ground gently as I ran away. I can't stand it anymore! I just can't..

**Miku's POV**

As I sat under the sakura tree with my dearest Len-sama, we sang together in harmony. We sang and sang like the world just dissapeared and there we're only the two of us. Just the two of us. Together, happy, and well.. Singing. I knew Len better than he knew himself. I knew he likes to take dares and bets. So, I dare him to sing with me under the sakura tree at lunch and guess what? He accepted the challenge. So, here we are, singing together under the sakura tree.

Don't worry Len, I will make you fall for me in no time. No one can have you but me! Not even that stupid Rin thing! Kagamine Len, you will be mine. Just wait!

**Please review! **

**Reviews are like bananas to me. They are my moodbooster! w**

**Thanks 4 reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!**

**luthor112 : Sure! Thanks for reviewing! :3**

**kataaag1996 : Really? :3 Glad you like my description of him then~ Tehihihi~ Thanks for the review! **

**Enjoy the story yeah? **

**Miku's POV**

Hi, my name is Hatsune Miku! I'm like the most popular girl at school. I have a huge crush on Kagamine Len, the most charming, handsome, and of course, popular guy at school. I'm not over reacting! He really is handsome! To me, he's like my prince. He has blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and he's quiet tall too. Seeing his height dosen't really suprise me, because he's from America. I'm pretty sure that Americans are very tall. I'm not being a racist, in fact me liking Len can also be considered as a proof! My liking towards him makes me president of the LenFanClub! Anyone may join~ On one condition. YOU MUST LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT KAGAMINE LEN-SAMA!

Tehihih~ Let's go back to the story shall we?

Here we are, singing under the sakura tree as the wind blew across us, sending cold air to our skin. Sitting here with him and singing in a duet makes me feel free, light, and happy. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I brushed away my teal bangs so I could get a better look at my Kagamine-sama. Oh Kami-sama, thank you so much! His face looks way better up close. He looks so relaxed, happy, and calm as always. The blush on my cheeks never left. I could feel them getting warmer and warmer. I wish I could hold his hands and never let them go...

I ignored everyone, everything, and anything around us. Nothing is going to break or tear my eyes of him. His voice is killing me... How I wish he felt the same towards me. But don't worry, SOMEDAY you will fall for me. SOMEDAY, you will be able to see that I'm the one for you Kagamine-sama, just wait! I won't let you get any closer to that Rin freak! My beauty and reputation is uncomparable to Rin's! Hold on there, I think calling that thing as 'Rin' seems to nice. I think I'll just call it, 'The motherfuckingslut' **(A/N:Extreme swearing here, sorry .)**

Yes, that suits it better. So, if that motherfuckingslut comes anywhere near Kagamine-sama, I promise I'll make her life a living hell! Mark my words! I, Hatsune Miku, swore to make the motherfuckingslut's life a living hell if 'it' comes anywhere near or even interact to Kagamine-sama! And as a Hatsune, we keep our promises with our lifes.

Nothing will stop me. NOTHING WILL OR CAN STOP ME FROM KEEPING MY PROMISE! *evil laugh*

"Len~ Thank you for singing with me~ I had a really great time! We should do this more often ne?" Then he looked at me and shrugged. "Can't. I'm busy." I only gave him a warm smile and hugged him. "Ok then! See you next time Len-kun~~~" Of course I can't stop myself from squealing, it was to much to hold. "Kyaaaaaaa!"

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!

**Len's POV**

I hate this. Why did I even accept her challenge in the first place? Oh yeah. I have gambling issues. I can't tell you guys about that for now, let's just save it for some other time ok?

I can't hide my bored and frustrated expression in this kinda situation. Seriously, who wouldn't? I mean, being stuck with your biggest fan (which you don't really like and possibly considered as some kind of plague which follows you everywhere) under a sakura tree, and to makes things even worst, sing with them. I despise singing under a sakura tree with someone I don't really like. I thought that people sing under the sakura tree with the person whom they cared deeply for. I blushed at my thoughts. The first person that came into my mind was the one and only, Kagene Rin.

What is this feeling? Its not loneliness, sadness, nor hatred. It was a mix of happiness, excitement, and some kind of funny feeling that I can't describe with words. Her soft-looking blonde hair, her sky blue eyes, and her warm smile ran across my mind all the sudden. I wish to see her now. I wanted to get up and leave but I just couldn't. Once I accepted a challenge, I can't take it back. I should play along until its done. How I wish to make the time go faster now. This. Is. Killing. Me. Slowly. Dude.

What irritates me the most is that she kept smiling at me while I showed her my annoyed and irritated look and it looks like its not working -.- So useless. She. Is. Annoying. Much.

"Len~ Thank you for singing with me~ I had a really great time! We should do this more often ne?" I glared at her statement, shrugged,and looked away, why bother to even look at her?

"Can't. I'm busy." Me? Busy? I have nothing else to do at home. Hell, I could even get bored-to-death at home, but thanks to technology, I'm still alive. I'd rather lie to her than spending more time with her. Its not like I hate her or anything, I'm just irritated by her...

Attitude, looks, voice, HAIR -_-

Her long teal hair tied into pigtails is what bothers me the most. Sometimes she would ran up to me and say hi, then left by turning her heels (which made her hair to whip across my face. Trust me, IT HURTS) I glared at her, but she ignored my glare and instead of showing a terrified expression, she just giggled and say something like 'You're so cute', 'You're so handsome', etc. Seriously, I don't know what to do with her. Maybe she's got some mental issues? Like hell do I care anyway.

Back to the sakura tree scene yeah?

After closing my ears which were about to go deaf thanks to the girl-who-just-can't-be-quiet, Hatsune Miku, who sorta screamed out loud for no reason. After that, she giggled(again) then left. I released a relieved sigh. She's finally gone. Oh yes! Freedom! Ehem.. Stay cool dude -_-

**Sorry for the oh so late update! My final exam is eating me alive .**

**I'm sooooo sorry! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I dunno when to be exact, but I'll surely update! **

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, keep reading and thanks for your great patience!**

**Reviews please! They're my moodbooster! X3 **

**Arigatou! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story! **

**Kataang1996 : Oh my :( Get well soon! . Thanks for the review by the way! It helps me alot! :D**

**Luthor112 : w Thank you! **

**Ok then, Enjoy ! :D**

**Rin's POV**

I'm such a weirdo. I'm such a loser. I'm just... Horrible.

The first day I met Len, my heart was beating like crazy! Now, here I am, sitting alone at the rooftop. I don't know my what's got into me. Why does my chest hurts as if my heart was crushed by something when I look at him with Miku? Tears started to find its way to my cheeks. I wiped them away as soon as it reached my chin. _Maybe I'm not his type? She is way better than me. Maybe I should support them instead of crying my heart out like this._ I forced a smile at the thought. After gathering all my courage, I finally stood up and decided to let it slide off.

_At Class_

"Class! Tomorrow, we'll be doing an experiment on making an electricity using fruits! So, please bring 2 fruits! It could be an orange, a lemon, or maybe a potato. Don't forget that ok class?"

I noted down on my notebook and packed my things. Then, the bell rang.

A smile made its way to my lips. How I love that joy-bringing-sound! Like I said before, I suck in every subject. I can't even do P.E right! That's so embarrassing. But, I don't care. I'm just living my life the way it is. I slumped my bag to my shoulder and walked out to the hallway. I sighed as in Oh-My-God-I'm-So-Tired sigh. I WISH I COULD FINISH SCHOOL FASTER!

"Kagamu-san!" I was startled at the sound of someone calling out my name. I turned my heels and my eyes were immedieatly locked into a pair of icy blue eyes. My heart was beating faster and faster. It feels hot in here all the sudden. I was holding myself from nosebleeding in public. "Oh, H-hi Kagamine-san..."

He smiled at me and walked towards me. I can't help but smile at this. _Is he.. looking for me? _

"Hey there! I haven't seen you all day. I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you alright?" My cheeks turns beet red. _He really is looking for me! Kyaaaa! Kami-samaa! _*ehem* Keep it together!

"I-I'm sorry for making y-you worried Kagamine-san. I-I was just..." What should I say!? I can't just say, 'Oh sorry! I was crying my heart out because I saw you and Hatsune-san singing together under a sakura tree during lunch!' That would make me look like some kind of stalker =A= I don't want him to think of me that way!

"I see. I'm sorry. You might think of me as some kind of freak now do you? I'm so sorry." He said that while looking down, which made his bangs to cover his eyes. _Hold it! DO NOT NOSEBLEED NOW KAGAMU RIN! Ok, back to the story! _*ehem*I raised an eyebrow. What the hell? "Eh? Sorry for what? No, I never thought of you as a freak Kagamine-san! No need to say sorry!" He looked at me with an apologetic smile and then he threw his gaze elsewhere. "I know that we barely knew each other and yet, I'm worried sick about you already. I'm so sorry, Kagamu-san. I feel like a weirdo by now."

My lips were immediately curved upwards. "Kagamine-san, its ok. H-hey, c-can I tell you s-something?" He then threw his gaze back at me. I saw a glint of curiosity in those icy blue eyes of his. This made me nervous. _Oh shit! What should I do? I wasn't thinking straight about what I just said there! Should I really tell him? Oh boy.._ I gulped. Cold sweat started to form on my temples. Then I lowered my head and closed my eyes. There's this voice in my head that kept telling me to _just say it already._

"T-the truth is em.. S-since w-we barely knew e-each other, l-let's try to get to know e-each other then.." I trailed off and ended up murmuring random stuff. I kept my eyes glued on the floor. I don't wanna see his expression now! I'm to scared to look at his face now. _Kami-sama, I think I wanna cry now!_

"That's a great idea, Kagamu-san!"

I immediately looked at his face after hearing what he just said. _Its like a dream come true! _"Y-you really think so?" He looked at me and flashed a smile. "Of course! Why not? I'm actually looking forward to get to know you better Kagamu-san!" Then he stopped. A few seconds later, his face was flushed red. THEY WERE RED. "Haha.. Sorry.. Er... Forget was I just said earlier, yeah?" I guess he just realised about what he just said there. I fished out my phone out of my pocket and took a glance at the clock. _Dammit! Why the hell does our chit-chat has to be cut off by the stupid time!? _I saw my reflection on my phone and my eyes were widen in shock. _OH MY GOD! MY FACE IS FUCKING RED! ITS FUCKING RED FOR ORANGE'S SAKE! _

"Kagamine-san, I ha-" But then I was cut off by him all the sudden. "Just call me Len, yeah? Can I call you Rin?" Now I could totally feel my cheeks burning. _Thank you Kami-samaaa! This must be the awesome-est day ever! _I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, Len.."

**I'm sorry if its kinda short D: **

**Totally sorry for the super late update! Days went by so fast for me, I didn't even realize that my final exam is approaching closer and closer ( T^T)**

**By the way, I'm thinking about continuing this story but it doesn't have much reviews :(( **

**If you guys want me to continue this story, please review! **

**Tell me if there's any typos or any other problems with my story! :'D **

**PLEASE REVIEW? :'3**

**I'm loosing my spirit here ( /T-T)/ *runs away n cries* **

**Review if you want to read more! Its all on you! :'3 Your reviews are everything to me, literally... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! **

**Len's POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Click!

I rubbed my eyes and streched my arms. I took a glance at my alarm as it reads

.

.

.

07.15 AM

"Shit.." I cursed under my breath. I overslept. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to skip school today.

I make my bed and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt with short sleeves that stops above my elbow. I went to the kitchen and made a peanut butter sandwhich. Come to think of it, I think I'll try to have a proper breakfast today. I balled up my right hand into a fist and place my other hand over it, then I pressed them together which makes a _crack-ing_ sound. "Let's get started. Shall we?"

After 45 minutes of cooking, I finally finished my cooking. I smiled proudly to myself as I looked at the dinning table filled with appetizing food. "Perfecto..!" I exclaimed happily. Then I regained my composure. _Be a little mature Len, _I thought to myself. But I brushed it off as I sat down the chair and took another glance at my 'creation'. "What do Japanese people say before they eat? Takai-, wat-, hi-, ka-, OH yeah! Itadakimasu!" Then I started having my very first proper breakfast happily.

_10 minutes later_

"Aaaaahhh..." I'm full dude. My stomach is very pleased with all the food supply I gave them! Yay!

.

.

Ok, that was weird.. Nevermind. Forget that I even say that. After washing all the dishes and such, I threw myself to the couch and released a relieved sigh. I took another glance at the clock. _8.15 huh? Hm.. What should I do now? _I stood up and went straight to my room.

I turned the door knob and observed my room. There was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, a PIANO!

Ah, there's what I need. I walked towards my piano and grabed a seat. Its been a while since I played this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A song appeared in my mind. I opened my eyes as I watched my fingers danced gently and swiftly across the keys. This song brings back a particular memory. I took another deep breath and started to sing..

_Where is the moment when you needed the most? _

_You kicked up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

I took a deep breath and released it at once. I rested my head on the keyboard and closed my eyes. I recall that day crystal clear. The day when we first met. It was like we were destined to meet each other. I chuckled to myself. It was my fault wasn't it? I started to laugh at the thought. Then, warm-salty liquids started to pour down my cheeks. How long am I going to lie to myself? I merely bit my lower lip and released a heavy sigh. If only she didn't come and rescue me, everything could've been just fine. On that very day, was the first and last day I'll ever see you again.

**_Flashback! –_**

The rain keeps pouring down to earth with a massive wind to go with it. My flight has been delayed because of that storm. I glanced outside the window from the cafe. _I have to get in line now or else I'll be late. But that means I gotta go to the main entrance across the cafe. _ I sighed. The wind was quiet hard. I saw a man struggling his way out of the storm. It was a terrifiying view, but at least he made it across safely. I let out a content sigh. I didn't realize I've been holding my breath at the view.

_"Excuse me. May I sit with you, sir? There's no more chairs left in here."_

I turned my head to see a girl with long blonde hair that reached her waist. She has a pair of deep blue eyes. Her face was beautiful. I thought I might have fall in love with her at first sight. I gave her a warm smile and nodded. The cafe was packed and the only seat available was right across mine. She said thank you and sat down. She rubbed her hands together for warmth while looking outside the window. Her lips turned downwards at the view. Perhaps she's thinking of a way to get across too.

_"Do you want something to drink? Its pretty cold here you know." _

She threw her gaze towards me. Our gazes locked with each other. She gave me a small smile. _"That's sounds like a great idea. How about a cup of latte?"_ I chuckled and so did she. We ordered two cups of latte. While waiting, I tried to strike a conversation with her. Considering the awkward silence between us was quiet uncomfortable.

_"My name is Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you."_ I offered her a handshake and she gladly shook my hand. She chuckled once again and I noticed a faint hue of pink on her pale cheeks. _"My name is Masuda Lily! Nice to meet you too!"_

Although it was quiet cold, I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. I don't know what caused my heat to rise up all the sudden, but it actually feel good to me. It felt right, somehow. We talked and laughed, while drinking our latte. We talked about loads of things. We also took a few pictures together. But, our chit-chat ended as we both took a glance at the clock.

_"Oh my, I'm sorry Lily. I'm afraid I have to go! My flight will take off any minute! Perhaps we can meet again in the future." _I gave her an apologetic smile. _"By the way, may I have your number?" _She chuckled lightly and fished out a small piece of paper from her purse. She scribbled somethings on it, and handed over to me.

_"Why of course you may, Len! Call me anytime you want! I'll always pick up!" _We both chuckled in unison. How I never want to let go of this moment. _"Thank you, Lily. For everything. Well, goodbye!" _I picked up my luggage and waved my hand at her. She waved back and gave me a worried look. _"Be careful, Len! The storm is still quiet hard out there!" _I smiled at her. _"Ok! Don't worry! I'll be fine!"_ We smiled at each other then I stood outside the cafe.

She wasn't kidding when she said the storm is pretty hard. I covered my eyes from the pouring rain with my right arm as my left arm dragged my luggage. Just as I was in the middle of the street, a blinding light came from my left. After adjusting my visions, I looked up and stared in shock. It was a truck. I tried to move faster but my luggage and the storm wasn't any help. It actually slows me down. My legs froze, my mind went completely blank, and my body won't budge. At that very moment, I was ready. Maybe this is my destiny. I merely watched as the truck came closer and closer. The sound of honking truck resonates within my eardrums, begging me to leave the spot. Just as the truck was a few meters away from me, I heard a girl scream. I darted my gaze towards the girl, and there she was, Masuda Lily. Running under the rain with tears in her deep blue eyes.

_"Len! Watch out!"_

She ran towards me and pushed me aside.

She pushed me.

That's when I regained my senses.

_"Lily!"_

But I was too late. Blood was smeared all over the road. A body of a blonde haired girl was lying helplessly on the cold hard ashpalt. My tears became one with the rain. I immediately ran towards her body. I placed my fingers on her neck to see if her pulse is there. I let out a sigh of relief as I found a small faint pulse.

_"Lily! Why did you do that!? You shouldn't have done that!" _She coughed out a few blood and looked into my eyes, making me speechless at the moment. A small smile graced her pink lips. _"B-But.. I-I have too. Y-You w-were g-going to be h-hit by a t-truck, L-Len... I c-can't j-" _I closed my eyes and placed a finger on her lips. _"Don't say anything. Just stay with me okay? Don't go! Please.." _Her eyes was half-open. Blood was oozing out everywhere. Her condition was critical.

I looked around frantically, searching for help. _"Somebody help! HELP! ANYBODY! CALL 911!" _

A group of people saw me and immediately rushed towards my direction. They quickly dialed 911. Everyone tried to hold the pressure on the wounds, but her wounds were too many. I kept holding her close too me. Not even bothering about my clothing smeared in blood. All I want was her to live. She doesn't deserve this.

_"L-Len... T-Thank y-you so much. I-I'm really h-happy to k-know y-you."_

I placed a finger on her lips once more. _"Shh.. Don't say anything. It'll make your blood pressure unstable. Just stay with me. We can make it ok?" _She coughed out blood. Her eyelids were barely open. My tears kept pouring harder and harder. I was unable to control myself anymore. _Why!? Why her!? That should be me there! Not HER! It was suppose to be me! WHY!? _

A smooth, cold hand was on my left cheek. I held it closer to me. I don't want to let go of her. I gazed at her as our eyes were locked with each other. Her blue eyes were glowing under the rain. Our fingers were interwined, saving every moment we have. Her breathing wasn't stable. She was practically panting. Letting out small, gentle breaths. Then, she gave me a weak, but genuine and warm smile.

_"K-Kagam-mine L-Len... I l-love y-you..." _

Her final breath. Her final words.

I can't hold back my emotion anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs at that very moment. All of my grief, regret, guilt, sadness, and anger sychronized into one. I can't forgive myself for this. Everything was my fault. Its me who caused this whole thing. Her eyelids are closed shut forever. Her beautiful deep blue eyes will no longer be seen in this world.

After regaining my senses, I hugged her. I hugged her lifeless body tightly. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and procceded hugging her closer to me.

_"Masuda Lily, I love you too." _

The storm dispersed and the skies cleared up. The flowers blossomed, the birds flew happily among the skies, and the sun shone brightly at the clear blue sky. I directed my gaze towards her angelic face once more.

_Maybe, just maybe, she really is an angel. An angel sent from above to bring peace to the world. _I smiled at her and threw my gaze towards the sky. The sun was shining brighter then ever. Shining on her.

_"Farewell, my angel. I wish you have a better life up there and... I'm very sorry. For everything. I truly am happy to know you."_ I directed my gaze back to her once more. This time, my tears fell silently across my cheek.

_"... Thank you for saving my life..." _I gently placed a kiss on her forehead. The taste of iron came into my lips. I merely chuckled and placed my forehead on her's. 

Soon, the ambulance came and took Lily to the hospital. I insisted to stay with Lily, so they gave up and approved my request. I kept holding her cold, fragile hand along the way. I kept praying for her. Wishing her for the best. But deep down I knew, I can't keep on lying to myself. _She's gone, Len. She's never coming back. _I blocked my thoughts and calmed myself down. It can't be true. She alright, she's fine. I want to punch myself for this. I'm lying to myself and I didn't do anything to save her. I'm pathetic. Everything else was silent along the way.

When we arrived at the hospital, they informed her family. I just sat at the waiting room. My clothing was drenched by the rain and Lily's blood. The doctors and nurses insisted to check my condition, but I assure them that I'm fine. They also offered me some clothings, but then again, I declined their offer. A few minutes later, the doctors informed me about her condition and said that she didn't make it.

I thanked the doctors and sat back. I fished out my phone from my bag, opened the pictures and look them with all the courage I have left. A tear escaped from my eyes as I looked at our very last picture at the cafe. I'll never forget my dear angel. I wiped my tears and fished out a piece of paper. I unfolded the paper and read it silently to myself.

-Masuda Lily : xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Len! You're very cool and awesome to talk to! We should meet again sometime ;) Call me, text me, or whatever, and I'll always pick up/reply :D

P.S: Kagamine Len, I LOVE YOU! :3

Hugs and kisses (If you don't mind :P),

Lily! ;)

My lips pulled upwards. _You'll always pick up, huh? _I chuckled at the thought. You'll always be in my heart, Lily. I kept the note in my pocket and stood up. _I have no regrets in meeting you, Lily! And I'll live my life to the fullest for you! I'll spend my life with laughters and smiles. The life you saved, my life. _

I stood up and walked away.

_Masuda Lily, thank you so much. For everything. I hope you're happy up there. You truly are my angel. I'll never forget you, ever.._

**Is it too much? :s **

**This is to make up the super slow and late updates T~T Sorry...**

**I finished my final exam by the way :D But I'll have more exams this month T_T **

**I'll try my best to update super faster! School, you're not making me give up on writing that easily! :D**

**Reviews please? C:**


End file.
